A Silver Lining
by JAIvY
Summary: Emily and Naomi have been best friends since they were in primary school, but with Katie's constant nagging at Emily over getting a boyfriend, Emily decides she's had enough, what happens when things go wrong and she finds something totally unexpected
1. Chapter 1

**A Silver Lining**

**Summary:**  
Completely AU Emily and Naomi have been best friends since they were in primary school, but with Katie's constant nagging at Emily over getting a boyfriend, Emily decides she's had enough, what happens when things go wrong and she finds something totally unexpected.

**My first story all reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome but please be respectful. This was meant to be a short one-shot but it has quickly evolved into a short story.**

**Chapter One**

"For gods sake Emily how do you think it makes me look when everyone sees you walking around with that total bitch?"

Katie was currently deep into another one of her long winded rants about Naomi again. She opened the door to her and Emily's bedroom and walked in

"I mean I wouldn't mind you hanging out with her but have you seen how she dresses, it's embarrassing really"

Emily rolled her eyes at her sister and followed her into their room

"Katie, she's been my best friend since primary school"

Emily could feel the anger start to build up within her again at her sister

"Yeah well, it's still kinda sad that she's the only person you hang around with, I mean you've never even had a boyfriend, how sad is that?"

Emily closed her eyes and said tightly

"Katie have you ever thought that I might not want a boyfriend right now?"

Katie turned around and gave her a confused look

"What the hell, why not, you're a Fitch, a Fit Fitch why wouldn't you want a boyfriend?"

Emily once again rolled her eyes,

"Maybe I want to concentrate on getting my AS levels instead of getting an STI"

Katie fixed her world famous Fitch glare on Emily, Emily shrunk nervously underneath the scrutiny. Katie started to get ready for bed

"Very funny, but soon enough everyone's going to start to think you and her are together, and even I'm not going to be able stop them from talking"

With that Katie turned off the light and got into bed, leaving Emily standing in the middle of the room Katie's words rattling through her head.

Emily had had Katie's words running through her mind all night, she had been in serious thought, what if Katie's right, I'm 17 and I've never even been kissed. She'd never really noticed before, taking to tuning Katie out when she started to rant about Naomi, or when she was talking about setting her up with some people from the Football Club, but all of what Katie had been saying had been right, she only hanged around with Naomi and she'd never had a boyfriend. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone yelling her name,

"Emily, Emily"

She turned around and saw Naomi biking up the road towards her, as she got closer Emily started to smile and took a small step to the edge of the sidewalk. Naomi stopped next to her and dismounted from her bike and they started to walk to the bike sheds around the back of the college, Naomi pushing her bike along.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So you didn't answer my text last night"

They had walked to the bike shed around the back of the college

"Oh, sorry about that, my phone died and Katie started to give me the usual rant again"

Naomi nodded in understanding

"The usual?"

Emily nodded

"Yep"

Naomi finished locking her bike up and looked at Emily, she could see that something was wrong, this happened nearly every time that Katie decided that Emily wasn't good enough to be her sister, sometimes she wishes that she could just slap Katie but because Emily was so nice she had been forbidden to do anything to her. So now it was again up to her to cheer Emily up.

"So if you had read my text last night it would have told you that I've been invited to a party after school today and I was hoping that we could skip the Friday night movie and we could go"

they had started to walk to the entrance of the college again, Naomi looked over at Emily, she had a vacant look on her face

"Hellooo!"

waving her hand in front of her face. Emily jumped in surprise and looked over at Naomi in confusion

"What"

Naomi sighed

"Party, Tonight, You, Me"

Emily started to nod,

"Yeah course"

"Right then meet me at mine at 8"

The school bell rang through the hallway and Naomi started to walk off leaving Emily to stew in her thoughts.

Emily

I hadn't been able to concentrate all day, with Katie's words resounding through my thoughts and the fact that me and Naomi were going to a party tonight, I had decided that I had had enough, I was sick and tired of constantly getting put down by Katie for not being like her, so I had made a decision, tonight was the night, I would stop being so uptight and start being a little bit more free. I had arrived home to find a note on the kitchen table top, it was from Katie, informing me that she wouldn't be home tonight as she was staying with Danny and that I was to cover for her with mum and dad.

"Typical"

She always does this without consulting me, she just assumes that I haven't got anything better to do tonight but sit around and tell mum and dad that she's at a friend's house. A thought suddenly popped into my head, tough luck Katie because this was the new Emily, and she was going to go to that party tonight. I quickly ran up the stairs excited to get started on the outfit that I was going to be wearing tonight.

**So there, the first chapter of my first story, reviews welcome, should I continue? I do have another chapter written and I know what the story line is. If you think I should continue then I wouldn't be able to write any more until at least the 22nd of June as that's when my exams end. **

**JAIvY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

7:30

After searching through all of my clothes, and finding nothing that I could go to the party in, I had resorted to looking in Katie's closet. As I opened the door, my vision was assaulted by leopard print,

"My god Katie do you have any normal clothes?"

But finally after searching for around 5 minutes I had managed to find a black dress which reached mid-thigh on me and a pair of black high heels, I had put on a light layer if makeup and had straightened my hair. I examined myself in the mirror, I looked more like Katie then I ever thought possible.

I left the house leaving a note on the kitchen bench explaining that I would she sleeping over at Naomi's tonight and that Katie was also sleeping over at one of her friend's houses, and I set off towards Naomi's house. Naomi didn't live far away just down the road really and I was there in a matter if minutes. I rang on the doorbell and I heard a commotion behind the door before it was flung open by Naomi's mum.

"Hey Gina, is Naomi in?"

Gina's face looked shocked as she regarded the young girl on her doorstep.

"Emily? Emily! Yeah of course dear she's upstairs, go on up"

With that she stepped aside and I moved passed her and up the stairs, to Naomi's bedroom. I knocked on the closed door and heard Naomi's voice usher me in. I opened the door to see Naomi sitting in front of her mirror currently putting on makeup. She placed the eye liner down and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw me. I blushed and looked down at my outfit. 'Shit I must look crap' I looked back up at Naomi who was still staring at me weirdly

"What's the matter does it look rubbish, I look rubbish, I was only that I couldn't find any decent clothes that I had so I had to use some off Katie's, does it really look that bad?"

I rushed nervous that I looked ridiculous. But Naomi started to shake her head

"No you look great, hot even, I just wasn't expecting you to be wearing something like that"

"Oh!"

She had surprised me

"Well you know I thought I might make an effort this once"

Naomi started to nod, she looked at her wrist and sprang up from the chair,

"Well come on it's time to get going to this party"

8:30

We had arrived at the club one of Naomi's friends had managed to get us to the front of the queue and into the night club as soon as we had arrived, the techno music vibrated through the floor and my nostrils were filled with the smell of sweat from all the bodies jumping up and down and grinding up against each other in time to the music. Naomi grabbed my hand and I felt a small spark run its way up through my fingers, I felt her start to pull me through the throng of bodies and soon enough we arrived at the bar.

"Six shots of vodka"

She nearly shouted to the woman behind the bar. She turned around and winked at me, a sudden jolt went through my stomach. It felt like electricity had just surged through my body. The shots of vodka were placed on the bar top and Naomi pulled me up beside her, she pushed three in front of me,

"You ready?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"Yep"

"3, 2, 1, GO"

She quickly tipped back all three vodka in succession, I glanced at her and started at mine, the first one burned the back of my through the second tasted sweet and the third started to turn my stomach.

"Right c'mon where going to go and dance"

Once again she grabbed my hand, and the little spark coursed through me again, she pulled me through the crowd, stopping she started to jump up and down along with the music, mirroring the people around us, I froze, this wasn't me, I couldn't dance to save my life, Naomi looked at me stood in the middle of the dance floor obviously looking scared. She grabbed my hips and I shuddered

"Don't worry just go with the flow"

My epiphany from earlier in the day ran through my thoughts, tonight was the night that shy little Emily Fitch broke out of her shell. I smile up at Naomi and started to jump along with her. She broke out into a grin and started to laugh, throwing her head back, I gasped, she looked so beautiful, the porcelain skin on her neck looked so good, a small amount of perspiration had started to build up on her body from all the jumping about and I couldn't help but want to taste her. I shook my head, this wasn't the first time that I had been mesmerised by Naomi's beauty, it had to stop, she was my best friend, one of my only friends and if I lost her then I don't know what would happen to me, but god she was so beautiful, how she was losing herself in the music and the way her dress accentuated all of her gorgeous curves. My thoughts were interrupted when the object of my musings had started to tap me on my shoulder. I shook my head and nodded my head towards her to show that I was listening. She leaned towards me placing her hands on my shoulders, she brought her mouth up to my ear

"I'm going to loo, will you be all right on your own for a bit?"

I shivered as her sweet breath caressed my ear, I realised she was waiting for my answer.

"Yeah of course, go, don't worry"

She looked at me sceptically but then started to smile; she nodded and disappeared from sight. I stood there were she had left me, my confidence slowly disappearing with her departure. I turned around trying to see if I could see the bar from where I was standing, I couldn't. I mentally cursed myself for being so small, I jumped as I felt a pair of hands grab onto my hips, I glanced behind me to see a random guy smirking at me, he leaned forward and whispered into my ear

"Dance with me"

I thought about it. Time to break out of your shell, remember Emily. I nodded dumbly and he started to grind into my back, I started to sway my hips along with him. The smell of alcohol reached my nose as he danced behind me and I couldn't help but compare him to Naomi and how even though she had drunk, her breath had smelled sweet and made me shudder, while his only made me want to be sick. That was when he started to move his hand from my hip and started to drag it up my torso, I froze, this wasn't supposed to happen, it was only a dance I squirmed under his touch trying to break free, but his hands grabbed onto my hips again, this time tighter.

"Hold still"

I started to panic, the need for Naomi tool control of my body and I started to whimper, I grabbed his hands and tried to take them off me, but they only gripped on harder, I cried out in pain.

**Okay, this is the second chapter, sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, I may post another by the end of the week, depends if I get enough time to write any more, it's currently half-term, but straight after I have all of my exams. This story will be finished, I already know where it's heading, it just won't be finished until after all the exams, and exams official finish on the 22nd of June, bare with me. (Is it bear with me or bare with me? never really noticed before) Sorry.**

**JAIvY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
**  
Naomi

Emily has been acting weird all day, in fact she had been acting a bit strange for a couple of weeks, I had only really started to notice it this morning though, she had been distant throughout the whole day, I was worried about her, she seemed to be deep in thought about something all day, and then she had turned up tonight in that dress, I had honestly lost my ability to speak. God I think back to how she looked in that dress and it took my breath away again, she looked so beautiful. I was snapped out of my Emily musing when I heard the bathroom door slam open and a couple moaning. I scrunched up my face and grimaced, great I was going to have to witness a couple humping each other, I finished on the toilet and flushed it, the sound of moaning continued not seeming to be bothered that someone was in the bathroom with them, I unlatched the door and opened it, I stepped out and started to walk over to the sinks, I stopped surprised when I saw that it was in fact two women kissing each other, they were no older than me and one had her hand up the others skirt, I looked away quickly when I realised that I had been staring at them, and went and washed my hands, I then left the bathroom, leaving the two girls still moaning together. I shook my head and chuckled, you never knew what you were going to see in a night club. I stopped chuckling when I reached the bar again

"Another shot of vodka please"

The woman winked at me and pulled a bottle of vodka and a shot glass from behind the bar, she filled the shot glass up and pushed it towards me

"On the house for such a gorgeous girl"

My eyebrows raised and I smiled in thanks, I picked up the shot and tossed it back, with a slam I put the shot glass back onto the bar, the woman had already walked off to another customer, I turned around, deciding to try and find Emily again. The wave of bodies seemed to part and I saw Emily's red hair, it felt like a truck had hit me, there she was grinding up against a fucking leech, my heart clenched and I gritted my teeth, what was happening to me, she was only dancing with another guy, 'she supposed to be dancing with me' wow where did that come from? I can't be jealous that my Emily, no, just Emily, is dancing with another guy.

"OH MY GOD"

No, no, no, this can't be happening, I can't like her she's my best friend, I don't like her like that. I started to stare at them again, the guy was slowly running his hand over her body, how dare he, that was mine. I shook my head trying to dispel the thoughts that were swirling around my brain. I turned around. I couldn't watch them anymore,

"One more shot"

The women poured it out for me and I flung it back,

"Hey isn't that the girl you came in with?"

I looked up at the bartender

"What?"

Instead of answering me she nodded her head behind me, I turned around and I saw what she was talking about. The guy that Emily had been dancing with was gripping her hips hard while Emily was trying to squirm away from him. Anger built up within me, I could feel myself shaking with violence, how dare he hurt her, I started to run over to where they were, I vaguely heard the woman behind the bar call for security, but I didn't care, I was going to kill him. I pushed past numerous bodies, until I was behind them, I could hear Emily starting to cry, I grabbed Emily and pulled her away from him, he looked surprised when he saw me holding Emily and then he started coming towards us I acted on instinct and brought my foot back and managed to kick him right in the crotch, he instantly collapsed onto the floor, groaning while cradling himself. I hugged a crying Emily into me her head cradled into my neck, the guy started to try and stand up when two guys appeared behind him, they were wearing t-shirts with the words security printed in yellow on them, behind them the woman from behind the bar was stood, she pointed at the guy who was still trying to stand while cradling his crotch and the two guys picked him up and carried him away. Sobs continued from Emily. The woman approached them,

"She alright?"

I gave her an eye roll but still managed to respond

"Yeah I'm going to take her home, thanks for the help"

The woman waved her hand at us

"Don't worry about it, for the trouble your drinks are on the house"

She started to walk away, but turned around

"Nice kick by the way!"

And with that she was gone, I turned my body into Emily and felt her sobs start to calm down, I rubbed my hand up and down her back, she lifted her head from where it was nestled in my neck and looked up at me, her big brown eyes were filled with tears and I felt my heart nearly burst with my feeling towards her.

"God, I'm so stupid, I'm really sorry Naoms"

I shake my head

"Stop it, this wasn't you fault, c'mon were going home"

I felt Emily nod against me and we started to walk out of the club, heading toward my house.

**I'm back, sorry about the wait but unfortunately school comes first. Good news though, I'm currently finished with exams and school for the next 8 weeks. So that means more time to write, so you can probably expect regular updates from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Naomi

I managed to get a still sobbing Emily back to my house, I opened the front door and started to take Emily upstairs, when we got to my bedroom door I noticed a note, I ripped it off the door, it was from my mum

_Dear Naomi, __  
__Just letting you know that I've gone to Kieran's for the night, you and Emily be good, I'll be back tomorrow morning.__  
__Love, Mum_

I scrupled the piece of paper up and opened the door; I pulled Emily into my bedroom and placed her onto the bed and threw the note into my bin. I glanced towards Emily and I felt like crying myself, this shouldn't of happened to her, not Emily, she defiantly didn't deserve this. I sat next to her on the bed, she leaned into me sniffling. We sat like that for a couple of minutes, the silence was starting to get to me,

"Ems you want to talk about what happened?"

Emily lifted her head and stared at me

"It was Katie?"

I was confused

"What?"

"Katie, last night she was ranting on at me about not having a boy friend and how you were the only friend I had"

I nodded, I heard about the rant, it came every so often from Katie, normally Ems just ignored it.

"I should have just ignored her, but I couldn't, I started to think, she was right, I should be more like her, at least she has fun, I mean what's wrong with me, why haven't I been asked out before or had a boyfriend?"

She looked at me questions brimming over in her eyes. I shook my head.

"Emily!" I grabbed her head in-between my hands and made her look at me.

"Stop it, I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down like that again, you shouldn't listen to Katie."

She sniffed loudly and nodded.

"To be blunt your sister is a total slag, ok"

Emily started to laugh, I smiled, I love her laugh.

"There it is"

Her smile increased and she blushed. My heart clenched again, god she was beautiful,

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, I mean look at you, you're sat here, you've been crying and you still look absolutely beautiful."

Oh, Shit I did not just say that, I remove my hands from her face and I suddenly find the quilt on the bed extremely interesting, shit I must have freaked her out because she's really silent, I feel her hands on the bottom of my chin, she lifts my head and I feel soft velvet lips pressing into mine. Oh

Emily

I feel like a complete tit, what was I thinking she doesn't want to hear about all your insecurities Emily she started to shake her head,

"Emily"

Suddenly I felt Naomi grab my face, I gasped quietly, my stomach flipped and electricity ran through me. God she was so beautiful, her crystal blue eyes seemed to star into my soul, my heart clenched.

"Stop it, I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down like that again, you shouldn't listen to Katie."

I nodded

"To be blunt your sister is a total slag, ok"

I started to laugh, Naomi was always one to be blunt,

"There it is"

I smiled and started to blush, how does she always know how to make me so happy.

" And there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, I mean look at you, you're sat here, you've been crying and you still look absolutely beautiful."

She removed her hands from my face and started to stare at the quilt, she was so cute and all I could think about was the fact that I really wanted to kiss her, before I knew what was happening, I had lifted her head up and presses my lips to hers.

I felt Naomi freeze as soon as my lips touched hers, I stop and lean back, she looks so surprised, FUCK, FUCK, I started to panic, I had totally read this wrong

"Shit, Shit, I'm... I'm sorry, Shit,"

I sighed "I'll just go"

I got up from the bed and started to make my way over to door. I was so stupid; I had just ruined the only real friendship I had ever had. I reached the door and had started to open it when a hand flew passed my head and slammed it shut. Another hand pulled me around by my shoulder and a pair of lips was pressed against mine.

Naomi

I was shocked, it had come out of nowhere, and just as I was about to respond the lips left mine. She looked so sad,

"Shit, Shit, I'm... I'm sorry, Shit, I'll just go"

She got up from the bed and started to walk to the door. I couldn't let her leave, I sprang up and saw her, she was about to open the door. I rushed over to her, she had opened the door but I pushed it closed, I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around and kissed her.

**Ok Chapter Four, sorry it's so short but I promise the next one will be longer. I wasn't sure about this chapter, I've done a lot of P.O.V jumping and I'm not sure if it works. I just wanted to show both girls emotions and thoughts during the same point in the story, and I hope it hasn't been confusing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The kiss started of slow, both girls testing the waters, still scared of what this means, after a few moments they broke apart, both sets of eyes staring at one another, Naomi turned them around so Emily was now away from the door,

"Stay"

Naomi started to push Emily back so the she was forced to sit down on the bed; Naomi joined her holding her hands in-between them, every now and then using her thumbs to stroke the back of Emily's hands,

"I'm sorry"

Naomi chuckled again

"God Ems, will you stop apologising, Ok, because there's nothing to apologise for."

Emily started to nod along; Naomi leaned in again and placed a small kiss onto Emily's lips. When she returned to her place on her bed she studied Emily's beaming face.

"We have to talk about this"

Naomi stated it towards Emily, to be honest she was worried, she knew that Emily didn't like talking about her feelings to anyone; Emily's hesitant nod confirmed her suspicion, so she would have to start the conversation off.

"Ok, I've never been attracted to any girls before, not many guys have really taken my fancy before as well, to be honest, but...I don't know... There's something about you Emily, that when we touch it feels like I've been struck by lightning. Ya know?"

Emily started to nod

"I feel the same way, the last couple of weeks though, I've started to notice girls more, never really figured out what it meant, but it's nothing compared to what I feel with you,"

Emily had once again started to blush, Naomi looked on smiling, she reached forwards and started to kiss her again, this time swiping her tongue along Emily's bottom lip, asking for permission, which Emily gave immediately, Emily moaned loudly as she felt Naomi's sweet tongue gently caress her own, Naomi placed her hands gently on Emily's hips still not sure how Emily felt about the whole issue. Naomi slowly broke the kiss apart, but not without leaving a small quick kiss on Emily's waiting lips. Emily opened her eyes to see Naomi smiling at her, she smiled back.

"I could defiantly get used to that"

Naomi's heart soared, she was on cloud 9, 'good' she thought, at least Emily's not hiding away from her emotions. Naomi started to nod.

"Yeah, me too"

Emily blushed and looked away, and then looked back, obviously nervous,

"Are..Are...You know... Are we"

Emily stopped talking,

"Never mind"

Naomi shook her head,

"No, come one, you know you can ask me anything, right"

Emily took a deep breath as if readying herself, and looked away, not being able to look Naomi in the eyes as she asked her question.

"Are we together now?"

Naomi shrugged and made to grab Emily's hands again,

"I want us to be together, I don't know about you, but after that kiss I would like to see where this leads"

"I would like that too, but..."

"What?"

"I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

Emily stood up suddenly, making Naomi jump back. Emily turned to Naomi frustration obvious on her features, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of what? My god Naoms you really haven't thought this through, you are one of my best friends, in fact I think you're one of my only friends, if we were to do this and we broke up, I don't know how I would cope ok, I mean we've been friends since we were 4 years old, not to mention the fact that Katie and my family will disown me and don't get me started with the situation at school, and what happens when we leave and we both go off to different universities!"

Tears started to well up in Emily's eyes as the weight of the situation crashed down on her. Naomi looked on, tears starting to fill her own eyes as she realised just how confused Emily really was, she saw the emotions playing around on her face, she saw the confusion followed by realisation followed by anger and then regret. She had to stop this; she stood up and wrapped her arms around her,

"Yeah there's all that, but imagine it, who says that me and you can't last forever, I mean something that feels this right can't be wrong, right?"

She felt Emily nod against her neck; she pulled Emily back and looked her in the eyes.

"This feels like it could last Ems, and I don't care what the people at school will think of us, were out of their next year anyway, and if you really want to we can keep it a secret until we leave, as for university, we can simply go to university together,"

Naomi saw calmness start to settle on Emily's beautiful face,

"But what about Katie and my family?"

Naomi shrugged.

"I can't see Katie going to a university, and by the time your parents find out about us, there'll be nothing they can do about it, so don't worry, ok, we can work this out"

Emily started to smile again; she leaned forward and started to kiss Naomi again, Naomi responded with vigour. Emily gently tugged at Naomi's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the taller girl, Naomi grounded her hips into Emily, both girls gasped at the contact, Naomi's hands ran down Emily's back and grabbed her hips, Emily draped her arms around Naomi's neck pulling her harder into the kiss, she started to play with the small hairs on the back of Naomi's neck, Naomi moaned again. Naomi tried to back Emily up to the bed, but they stumbled and nearly lost their balance, still kissing, Naomi decided to take action, gripping Emily by her thighs she lifted her, Emily squeaked in surprise, and started to giggle, Naomi smiled at Emily, she walked to the bed and gently placed Emily on it, she followed Emily down, gently laying herself on top of her, she started to kiss Emily again, Emily gently placed her hands on Naomi's shoulders, she pushed Naomi back, Naomi pulled back leaning on her knees, she looked at Emily puzzled,

"Sorry, I just... Can we take this slow, it's just I'm a...I'm a...virgin"

Naomi smiled down at Emily,

"Hate to break it to you but I'm a virgin as well"

Emily's features scrunched up in confusion.

"But what about the whole Cook thing?"

Naomi scowled,

"That bastard, he only started telling everyone we'd had sex, by the time I even realised what he'd done, it was too late to deny it,"

Naomi shrugged at Emily, Emily's face almost look relieved,

"Good"

Naomi bent down and gave Emily a slow kiss, Emily responded and the kiss lasted a couple of seconds,

"So just sleep then?"

Emily started to nod, Naomi got up from the bed and wandered over to her draws, she opened her top draw and started to shuffle around, she eventually pulled out two baggy t-shirts, she threw one at Emily, who had also gotten up out bed, she caught it and started to stare at Naomi, Naomi made a big show of turning around, she looked over her shoulder, Emily sniggered, and also turned around. Naomi turned around and started to pull her dress off, she slipped the t-shirt on, and she hesitantly turned around, and caught a glimpse of Emily's cream white skin on her back. Emily turned around as well, their eyes locked from across the room, Emily stuck out her hand, waiting, Naomi smirked and reached for her hand, their hands slipped together, Emily led them over to the bed, they both slipped into the bed, Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, curling into Emily's back, she sighed.

"Good night Ems"

"Good night Naoms"

**Sorry about the lack of updates, been really busy these past couple of days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sun rose and beamed in through the window of the small yellow house, It crept up the floor of the upstairs bedroom until it fell upon the two sleeping forms in the bed, both still facing one another, one of then started to move, slowly turning so that she fell onto her back, her eyes delicately fluttered open, she returned to her side position facing the still sleeping red head. Her sigh could be heard in the bedroom as she gazed upon the gorgeous features of the young girl next to her; with a hand she softly swept some of the red hair of the girls face and placed it behind her ear. She smiled and continued to stare. The red heads eyes started to open groggily, Naomi smiled even harder, the sleepy look of Emily was magnificent to her. Once the red head has successfully opened her eyes, it was her turn to openly stare at the blonde. The blonde opens her mouth but quickly closes it again, not really sure about how to approach last night's subject, and instead she lifts her hand and caresses Emily's cheek. Emily instinctively leans into the touch, and places a small kiss onto Naomi's palm. More confident Naomi leans in and slowly kisses Emily on her lips. She wraps her arm around Emily's waist pulling her closer to her, still not breaking of the kiss they stay like this for a few moments until they break apart their foreheads still touching, they both smile at each other, it's Naomi who breaks the silence.

"How about breakfast in bed?"

Emily nods her lips slowly gravitating towards Naomi's

"Uh huh, sounds perfect"

She plants a small soft kiss onto the lips of Naomi.

"Right then, I'll be back with some toast, don't go anywhere"

Emily shakes her head in answer

"Never"

Naomi quickly rises out of the bed she hurries over to her door, but not before quickly glancing back at Emily as she starts to snuggle back into the bedcovers. She skips down the stairs and opens the door to the kitchen. She hurries over to the toaster and places four pieces of bread in.

"So why are you so happy this fine morning?"

Naomi gasps and jumps, she turns around her hand clutching her chest,

"My god mum, you scared me. I thought you were supposed to be at Kieran's last night?"

"I was until the old bastard got a call from his sister, something about her boyfriend being thrown out of a club for harassing a girl; she broke up with him, and wanted a shoulder to cry on."

Naomi's eyes widened as she realised who they were talking about, she felt the anger start to build up again returning with a vengeance from last night.

"Well he deserved it, fucking bastard" she grumbled under her breath

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing"

Gina walked further into the kitchen and took a seat at the worn out table situated in the middle of the kitchen.

"So an answer would be nice"

Naomi looked at her confused.

"Why are you so happy this morning?"

Naomi started to smile again as she thought of the beautiful redhead who was waiting up in her bed upstairs. She quickly turned around trying to hide the smile from her mother; she picked the toast out of the toaster and started to butter it.

"Can't I just be happy for once?"

"Yeah of course you can dear, but I think it may have something to do with the redhead situated in your bed upstairs?"

Naomi spun around, she saw Gina calmly reading the paper, as if what she just suggested was the most normal thing in the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Ok, whatever you say dear, just, it's never the ones you suspect that make us happy ok. So just cherish it and try not to fuck it up will you"

Naomi looked on gobsmacked at Gina's words, she realised that there really was no getting past her mother, she started to smile.

"I think I love her"

Gina looked up from the paper a broad grin upon her face.

"Good"

With that the conversation was ended, Naomi scooped up the pieces of toast and started her way back up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and looked across at the small bundle underneath the covers, she rushed over to her bed, placing their toast onto the nightstand, she lifted the covers and jumped in her legs accidently touching Emily's. The red head moaned and started to grumble cutely.

"Your cold, go away"

Naomi laughed but quickly picked up their toast again.

"Ok, but I guess I'd have to take this lovely toast and try and get warmed up in someone else's bed."

Emily's eyes shot open and fixed her glare on Naomi.

"Don't you dare"

Emily rose herself from the bed, Naomi snorted in laughter; one side of Emily's hair was flat while the other was sticking out in all directions. Emily gave Naomi a questioning look. Naomi shook her head and started to smooth out Emily's hair, realising what Naomi had found funny Emily started to blush and stare at the mattress, Naomi cupped Emily's chin and raised her head.

"It's weird"

Emily started to look confused.

"This, how it feels, so, not weird"

Emily started to nod along, agreeing with her completely

"It's just I couldn't help thinking that we would wake up together today and you know, we'd be all embarrassed and it would be awkward. But it isn't."

Emily smiled, and leaned in and placed a small kiss on Naomi's lips. When she pulled back she began to speak.

"So where does this leave us, are we together, what know?"

Naomi pondered for a moment before answering

"We take it slow, we don't try and rush things, we just, be."

Emily nodded, Naomi handed her, her piece of toast, they sat next to each other, bodies slightly touching hands wound together. Once they had finished they, laid back down on the bed together both content with just looking at each other, Emily glanced at the clock on the side of the bed, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. She sighed

"I have to get going, mum won't be happy with me if I don't get back soon. Have you got anything I can wear I'd rather not go home in that dress."

Naomi got off the bed and opened her draws; she rummaged around for a minute before she pulled out an old pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. Emily's eyebrows rose at Naomi in surprise. Naomi saw the look and gave a shocked expression back.

"I'll have you know that I did some jogging once."

Emily gave her an incredulous look.

"Shut up, and put it on."

Naomi threw Emily the clothing, a smirk now plastered onto her face. Emily caught the clothing and followed Naomi's instructions. Naomi started to laugh at how the clothes looked on Emily. They engulfed her. Emily smiled and ignored Naomi; she opened the bedroom door and went to make her way downstairs. But not before Naomi quickly caught her.

"One thing, you know last night when we said that we wouldn't tell anyone about us?"

Emily nodded confused

"Well my mum kind off knows"

Naomi winced at Emily's shocked face.

"What the hell Naomi, I though tha..."

Naomi had silenced her with a kiss. Once they broke apart Emily tried to start her rant up again, but Naomi interrupted her.

"I didn't say anything I swear she just sort of knew; I'll talk to her ok and explain the situation. She's fine with this, even seemed happy."

Emily sighed and nodded in defeat.

"I'm sorry Naoms I shouldn't off..."

"It's ok Ems"

"No, I shouldn't have been mad at you, I mean I should have guessed. Your mother has an uncanny ability to know things that she shouldn't."

Naomi chuckled

"Campbell's, weird but still slightly wonderful"

Emily nodded and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. She turned away from Naomi and started to walk down the stairs. She took deep breath before walking down the rest of the stairs. She opened the kitchen door and was met with the site of Gina sitting at the table reading her newspaper. Gina looked up and smiled at Emily, Emily smiled back nervously. Naomi had by now arrived in the kitchen she passed Emily and sat down at the table, Gina noticed the determined look on Naomi's face.

"Mum, look about the whole me and Emily thing, we just... we would... could you... we need..."

Seeing Naomi's difficulty, Emily decided to step in.

"Could you keep it a secret?"

Naomi's head turned to her and smiled in thanks. Gina looked even more confused than before so Emily decided to explain.

"It's just, we don't know what this is yet and we just want to take it slow, and that won't be possible if everyone knew. And my sister she's not very friendly towar..."

Gina stopped them with a hand,

"It's none of my business, all I know is that it's about time you two got you acts sorted out, and it's not my secret to tell so you can count on me to keep it a secret."

Naomi beamed at her mum. She wasn't so bad after all, she made a mental note to go easier on her mother, and after all she had supported her unconditionally.

"Thank you Gina"

"No problem love"

Emily looked at Naomi,

"Well I'll have to get going now"

Naomi nodded and stood up motioning for Emily to follow her. Emily started to follow her before turning back around.

"Thanks Gina, I'll see you later on, yeah?"

"Of course dear, keep safe"

Emily nodded and turned back around to follow Naomi out of the small yellow house. She saw Naomi stood patiently at the still closed door. She made to open it but Naomi's hand stopped her,

"I was just wondering, you know if you wanted to... erm, wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

Emily looked confused. Naomi rolled her eyes;

"I said would you like to go on a date with me"

Emily's eyebrow rose,

"What do you have in mind?"

Naomi started to smile.

"Nothing public, don't worry, but let's just say it's a secret. Meet me here tomorrow at 5:00pm wear something comfortable and bring your bike,"

Emily just nodded and smiled, she reached up and kissed Naomi on her lips, they stayed like that for a few moments before Emily broke the kiss,

"I have to go"

Naomi shook her head, and kissed her again. This time deepening it, a small moan left Emily. But she still managed to pull herself back.

"Ok, I really need to go now"

She opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Naomi watched Emily's hips gentle sway as she walked down her path,

"Stop it!"

Naomi laughed loudly before shouting back at Emily.

"It's not my fault"

Emily turned before she turned the corner giving Naomi a small smirk, and then she was gone. Naomi sighed and shook her head still chuckling, god that girl was going to be the death of her.

**Review Please**

**JAIvY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was around 4:00pm on Sunday and a frustrated scream rang out through the Campbell household. In Naomi's bedroom, Naomi was stood beside her wardrobe hair still damp from getting out of the shower. She huffed again; she was currently trying to find something to wear for her first date with Emily. She started searching through her wardrobe again; she managed to pull out a pair of jeans and her favourite t-shirt. She then covered them with a long black cardigan. She used a hair dryer to dry her hair and put a small amount of makeup on. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 minutes to 5 o'clock. Butterflies started to flutter around in her stomach as she thought about her plan for tonight's date; she skipped down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table ready and waiting for Emily to arrive. About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang through the house, Naomi's breath caught in her throat, she made her way towards the door she could see the red blur of Emily's hair through the frosted window in the door. She swung opened the door to find a nervous looking Emily standing on the door step; she was playing with the bottom of her t-shirt and had a small smile, which lit up her face, when she saw Naomi.

"Hey"

Naomi

I lost my breath as I opened the door, there she was stood there, god she looks so cute, she was obviously nervous, she's always been fidgety when she's nervous, she smiles at me and I feel my heart clench.

"Hey"

Her husky voice broke the silence between us, I smiled back at her

"Hi"

She raises her eyebrows,

"So are we going or are we staying here?"

I laughed

"Yeah were going out, just let me get something."

I went back into the house, I walked into the kitchen and picked up the large blanket that I had folded up and placed there this morning. I returned to Emily and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, I pulled her down the pathway, I savoured the feel of our hands gripped together before I let go, I picked up the bike from the wall were I had left it. I sighed and looked behind me giving Emily a small smile,

"So please tell me you remembered to bring your bike"

Emily's face contorted in a look of disbelief.

"I'll have you know that I did bring my bike."

Emily turned and disappeared into the bushes for a moment before reappearing bike in tow. I laughed

"Why on earth was it in there?"

Emily smiled. She started of walking down the road. I rolled my eyes and followed

"Shouldn't I be the one leading seeing as I know where were going?"

Emily stopped and bowed

"Of course master"

I laughed and playfully pushed Emily, I then straddled my bike and set off, with a quick glance behind me to make sure Emily was following, we set off.

It had been about 10 minutes into the short bike ride, we had left the city soon after setting of and we were now riding down a old lane, that was when I heard a clatter behind me. I swivelled my neck to see behind me and was met with the sight of Emily on the ground. Shit. I immediately stopped and got off my bike. I rushed towards her, hoping she was all right. I knelt down trying to find out if she had injured herself.

"Are you ok Ems?"

"Yeah course, but I don't think the bike is"

I turned my head to see the bike's mangled form. I shook my head.

"That doesn't matter, are you hurt?"

Emily smile up at me warmth radiated through my heart,

"Yeah, I'm perfect"

I smiled back and stood up. I stuck my hand out and pulled her up.

"Come on"

I walked over to my bike, and waited for Emily to collect what was left of hers. We started to walk, bikes slowly being pulled along beside us.

"So why was your bike in my hedge?"

Emily's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second before she started her story.

"Do you remember about a month ago? You had walked to the park to meet up with Effy and Pandora, you called me and invited me along, I turned up on my bike of course, and you

were all lying their sunbathing. Anyway I can't remember who started it but we ended up in a water fight with some younger kids, you were running around like a manic and tripped on a stone. Your arm was bleeding everywhere. The boys had run off as soon as they had saw what had happened and Effy was having to calm down Pandora who was having her own little panic attack, so I pulled you up sat you on the bike and gave you a backie to your house, when you got off the bike I just pushed it away too busy trying to get you into the house. And that's how it got there"

Emily's story finished and I couldn't help but grin, god that day had been so fun, until of course I had injured myself, once Emily had taken me home, my mum had taken me to hospital, three stitches it had taken to close the cut, I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the sound of rushing water we had been heading down the country lane for a good couple of minutes totally engrossed by Emily's story, I turned into a little side path and heard Emily follow me, she should know where were going, she had found this place after all.

It was after one particularly bad argument with Katie, Ems had run away and no one could find her. I'd been searching for a good hour before I'd got a text giving me direction of where to find her. It had become our special place ever since then, no one else knew about it, and if we ever had something to deal with you could always guarantee the other person would find you there sooner or later. We had cleared a large tree when I heard Emily gasp. I looked around and smiled at her, she smiled back, and she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"It's perfect"

I turned back to inspect my work, it hadn't taken me a long time to think of place we could go, in fact I had already known where we were going. I had set all of this up at around about 1:00. In the middle of the clearing was a small blanket, next to it laid a medium sized picnic bag, it was simple but still romantic. I knew that Emily didn't really like the overly romantic cheesiness that you see on the movies. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the clearing, I let go and let my bike rest against a tree, and I then pulled out the extra blanket and placed it on the floor next to the picnic. Emily had stayed silent throughout, I looked at her she was still smiling and looked like she was day dreaming. I smiled and leaned into to kiss her, she jerked as my lips touched hers but she immediately responded. I pulled back

"Hello, welcome back."

She blushed and giggled. My heart soared.

"Sorry, it's just that this is just so perfect, you know simple but so meaningful."

I puffed out my chest

"Well you know I do try"

Emily laughed and pushed me away lightly. I pulled her along with me; we sat down on the blanket. I leaned across Emily and pulled the picnic basket towards me over Emily.

"So Madame what do we have for dinner today?"

"Well for dinner this evening we have an assortment of sandwiches, a bottles of red wine, some bags of crisps, and some of your favourites snacks,"

I pulled out the pack of Kit-Kats, I heard Emily's small squeal of excitement, and I laughed as she leaned across and gave me a sloppy kiss. I pushed her away still chuckling.

We had finished my small picnic, it was about 7 o'clock and we were lying underneath the extra blanket that I had bought with me, she was lying on my arm while we looking up into the nights sky. I heard her let out a small sigh.

"Thank you for this Naoms"

I shrugged my shoulders the best I could, Emily had turned into me and was looking up at me with her perfectly brown eyes.

"It was no bother really, I'm just glad that you enjoyed it."

She slowly sat up leaning over me, her red hair framing her face and gently swaying against my body, she looked at me.

"This has been absolutely perfect Naoms, the best date I've ever been on"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Really and what frame of reference is this too"

I asked playfully. She blushed and ducked her head, her hair falling so I could no longer see her face. I smirked knowing that she was blushing.

"Ems,"

I said softly. She didn't look up at me.

"Ems"

I said with a bit more force. She slowly looked at me under her eye lids. I felt my heart clench as I realised just how much she had captured my heart. I moved my hand and brushed the hair away from her face I then cupped her face.

"I'm glad you like it"

Ems smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me.

I moaned as her soft tongue brushed up against my bottom lip sending tingles all the way through my body. I opened my lips and invited her in; her tongue slowly wrapped its self around mine.

We stayed kissing like this for a moment savouring the taste of one another before I pulled back slightly to feed my burning lungs with oxygen. My fingers were still tangled up in her red locks, and I used this to my advantage as I rolled us over so I was now on top, straddling her, hands on the blanket either side of her head. I looked at her and a small gasp escaped my now swollen lips, she was beautiful, I smirked at her and leaned back down to kiss her once again, she responded immediately. I moved my leg so it was in-between her thighs, pressing against her. She broke the kiss and softly gasped throwing her head back as she bucked her hips, increasing the pressure against me. I moved my lips down onto her now exposed neck, slowly kissing, moving my way up her jaw line to her ear, where I nibbled at her ear lobe, Ems hissed again and I chuckled.

I was spun over onto my back, Ems now straddling me, she looked down at me smirking, I gulped and waited for her to make a move, she slowly pulled her shirt off her body revealing a tantalising amount of creamy skin. She threw it over to the edge of the blanket; I looked on in awe at her bra clad body as she leaned down again and kissed me, I grabbed her bare waist revelling in the feel of her soft skin against mine I brought my hand up her back, grazing my fingernails along her smooth skin. I gasped as I felt her leg press up against me causing a delicious friction. I gasped, pleasure now starting to roll around my body. She tugged at the bottom of my t-shirt, and I sat up slightly and raised my arms as she pulled it off my body. I started to kiss her again addicted to the taste and feel of her lips on mine, we slowly lay back down bring our body together. I gripped Emily's small shoulders and turned us over so I was now on top again.

Before I managed to get back to kissing her, I heard the sound of an owl, hooting in the distance, it was then that I realised where we were. Emily leaned up and started to kiss me again pulling me down, I sighed and forced myself to regain some self control, I found her arms and placed them at her sides holding them there, I stopped kissing her, resting my forehead against hers. Our heavy breathing was the only thing that I could hear.

"We need to stop"

I opened my closed eyes and looked down at her. A puzzled and slightly hurt look crossed her face.

"Oh, was it something I did or was it..."

I shook my head and gave her a quick kiss to stop her.

"No, you were fine, great, amazing, it's just that were in a wood"

She looked around and gave me another weird look

"So?"

I got of her leaning back on my knees; she sat up using her elbows as support.

"It's just, I don't want our first time to be on a blanket in the middle of a wood, I want it to be in a cosy bed and for it to be special, you know?"

I trailed off, for god's sake Naomi you sound ridiculous.

She started to smile, understanding now crossing her face she, leaned forward even more and gave me a slow kiss.

"I understand, but you also have to know that it won't matter to me where we do it, it'll be special just because it's you"

We kissed again; I leaned over and picked up both of our, tops, slipping mine back on and giving Emily hers. We pack away the stuff, pulling our bikes upright we started off on the walk home.

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, to make up for it I've made the chapter longer. One of the reasons I haven't published this until now is the fact that I like to have at least two chapters more done that what I've published. (If that makes sense?) Just gives me safe of mind :) but unfortunately I**** found writing the next chapter really hard. I did it though and I also wrote the final chapter of this story. I'm considering doing a sequel, let me know if you would read it or would be interested. It would basically be about them during their last year at college trying to keep it a secret.**

**Review Please.**

**JAIvY **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

They'd reached Naomi's house at about quarter to eight. Placing their bikes on the wall next to the front door they entered the house through the familiar yellow front door. Naomi placed the picnic basket in the hallway, and then walked into the sitting room, Emily trailing behind her.

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

Naomi asked, as Emily slumped down onto the couch

"Yeah, ok,"

"What do you want to watch?"

Naomi asked Emily as she glanced at the limited stock of DVD's they had. Emily shrugged.

"Anything, you pick"

Naomi walked over to the small cabinet next to the TV where the Campbell family kept their small collection of DVDs. After a moment s hesitation Naomi pulled a case from its place and bent down to place the DVD into the player. She then walked back over to where Emily was sat on the couch and flopped next to her. She raised her arm and Emily curled up into Naomi her head now resting on Naomi's chest and her arm wrapped around her waist. With a quick press of the remote the DVD started. Emily laughed as she saw the title of the DVD pass on the screen. She looked up at Naomi who was smiling widely. Emily shook get head in disbelief and went back to her place in Naomi's arms.

The opening music of The Lion King played, it was Emily s favourite film, both her and Naomi has seen it more times than they could count but to Emily it was one of the best films ever made. Emily still sniffed deeply to hold back her tears as Mufasa was killed. Naomi squeezed her a little bit tighter and suddenly Emily felt alright again. Naomi laughed as Timon and Pumbaa sang Hakuna Matata. Emily started to stroke Naomi's stomach in soft small circles as the movie showed Nala and Simba falling in Love. Naomi's stomach muscles contracted as Emily's hand managed to worm its way in underneath her shirt. Emily glanced up and felt her own breath catch as she saw Naomi's face, pure desire covered her features. Emily leaned back out of Naomi's embrace and the proceeded to attach her lips to hers. They both moaned as their tongues wrapped around each other. Emily draped her arms around Naomi's neck while Naomi's hands dropped lower and gripped onto Emily's hips. Naomi's hand slowly started to move its way up Emily's smooth back, causing Emily to break the kiss and smile at Naomi. Naomi smiled back. She suddenly shot up from the sofa, holding out her hand to Emily while giving her a light tip of her head in the direction of the stairs. Emily's eyes widened slightly and she gripped Naomi's out stretched hand and together they made their way up to Naomi's bedroom.

Both bodies stumbled through Naomi's bedroom door, not breaking their passionate kiss. Naomi kicked the door closed and pushed Emily up against it. She removed her lips from Emily's and trailed her lips from her neck to her ear, nipping slightly on the creamy white flesh. She heard Emily moan and gasp her name and smiled to herself, happy that she could make Emily feel so good. Her hands began to pull at her top and they broke the kiss so she could lift it over Emily's head. She discarded the shirt into a corner of her room. She then attached her lips back to Emily's becoming more and more addicted to the taste and feel of her. She wrapped her arms around Emily now bare mid-drift and lifted her. Emily squealed and wrapped her legs around Naomi's waist and continuing the kiss with Naomi. Naomi turned and started to make her way over to the bed. She dropped Emily down onto the bed. She then pulled her own shirt off and climbed back on top off Emily.

**Emily**

Things had got heated quite fast between us now. I was laid out on Naomi's bed without my shirt on with Naomi on top of me, also without her shirt on. I felt Naomi's tentative touch as she began to run her hand up and down my side. I reached up and wrapped my hands around her neck pulled Naomi harder into the kiss. I swivelled my hips and managed to flip us over so I was now on top. I ran my hands down over her breasts and gently massaged them. She arched her body up into me.

"God Ems that feels so good"

I took advantage of the amount of creamy flesh that was presented to me as I slowly kissed her neck. My hands had now found themselves at the button of her jeans. Nerves suddenly coursed through my veins, I looked up just to assure myself. I felt myself gasp involuntarily as I saw the look of pure desire cover her face. I gulped and undid the button on her jeans. I slowly pulled them down her long slender legs. I had finally removed them from her body I felt my centre flood with moisture at the sight of Naomi laid out on her bed only covered by her underwear. Naomi leaned up and started the earth shattering kisses again. Her hands slowly sliding down my stomach before undoing my own pair of jeans. She pulled them down as far as they would go before the bed stopped her. I got of the bed and kicked my jeans off hastily. I crawled back on top of her and pressed my thigh into the apex between her legs, both of us letting out a groan as I felt the wetness down there.

"You're so wet Naoms"

"That's what you do to me Ems"

She rolls us over. Running her fingers up my back, she unhooked my bra and slowly pulled it off my body. She looked down at me and I suddenly felt really self conscious, I had never been this naked with anyone in my entire life.

"God Ems, you are absolutely perfect"

I blushed again, and then let a deep groan escape my mouth as her soft lips wrapped around my nipple. I had never felt anything like it. Her soft warm tongue swirling around me. Her other hand reached up and started to cup and rub my other breast gently pinching my nipple between her fingers. I moaned again as my back involuntarily arched into her touch and I let out a straggled cry.

"Jesus Christ"

I wrapped my hands in her hair and pulled her up from my breast and roughly kissed her again. As I ran my nails down her back, a hiss left Naomi's lips and I smiled to myself. I snapped open her bra and pulled it off. I rolled over slightly so we were now both on our sides facing one another. Nothing covering us but our underwear. We both reach for each other at the same time. Naomi smiles while I let out a small nervous chuckle. Together we pull the last bit of clothing from each other so we are lying naked together for the first time. Naomi shifted closer and gripped my hips pulling me into her. I rubbed her hip slowly getting closer to her centre until she lifted her thigh slightly. Her own hands travelled down my stomach slowly. We both moaned as we felt each other for the first time.

* * *

Both girls lay on the bed, curled together, each others hands slowly moving against one another trying to reach heights that neither had ever experienced before. Moans echoes through the bedroom as they both shared the magnificent pleasure. Emily's fingers ran down Naomi just touching her opening before returning to their gentle massaging against Naomi's clit. Naomi also was exploring Emily's most intimate place making small circles against her clit before leaning in and connecting their lips together again. She broke the kiss to gasp as Emily's fingers applied more pressure.

"God Naomi, you're so beautiful"

Naomi smiled before leaning into Emily, gently nipping her ear before whispering

"I need to feel you inside if me Ems"

Emily gasped and moaned as Naomi's fingers pressed harder on her. She nodded at Naomi and with an extra press on her clit; she slowly entered her with a lone finger. Naomi's eyes widened at the intrusion.

"You ok?"

Naomi smiled at Emily before nodding, giving her a sign to continue. Not needing another moment, Emily slowly started to pump her finger in and out of Naomi's tight wet opening. Naomi moaned even louder, scrunching her eyes closed as she let the feelings sweep over her.

"Look at me"

Emily needed to see her eyes as she continued to pleasure her. Naomi's eyes blinked open and stared at Emily. Warm blue met chocolate brown.

"You feel so good, Naoms"

Emily's hand continued to pump into Naomi. Naomi rubbed Emily's clit harder eliciting a loud moan from the red head. Naomi watched as she carefully inserted a finger into her. Emily's back arched pushing their breasts and stiffened nipples together, she stopped, letting Emily grow accustomed to her finger. Emily's eyes met Naomi's again silently begging for Naomi to carry on.

Both girls moved against each other now with more conviction, both trying to bring each other to climax. Naomi removed her finger from Emily to concentrate on making fast circles over her clit. Emily could feel the start of her orgasm building up in her body. She wanted Naomi to come with her. Also removing her finger from Naomi she started to rub her clit faster. Both girls began to moan as the pleasure built.

"God Naoms, I'm gonna..., I'm gonna..."

"I know, me too, god that feels so good Ems"

"Christ Nai, keep doing that please"

Naomi could feel her muscles starting to tense up, her whole body becoming rigid as Emily transported her to new heights. She could also feel Emily start to stiffen. Her breaths were getting shorter and faster, a blush creeping onto her cheeks and sweat starting to collect on her brow.

"Look at me Emily; I want to see you when you come"

Emily's eyes locked onto Naomi's, immediately obeying.  
Naomi stared into the brown eyes of the smaller girl, entranced by the way Emily's eyes showed so much emotion. Something flashed behind the eyes before they squeezed shut tightly. Emily started to cry out

"NAOMI!"

Emily screamed as her orgasm finally descended upon her, her body convulsing, she threw back her head, her back arched and she managed to apply even more pressure on to Naomi. Seeing and hearing Emily orgasm pushed Naomi over the edge. Her body stiffened before waves of pure pleasure hit her body.

"EMILY!"

She wrapped herself around Emily, both of them hanging onto each other as they rode through the sensations. Finally they both came down from their orgasms, still curled around one another, breathing heavily into each other's necks. Naomi's hand gently trailed up and down Emily's back. Emily looked up

"God, Naoms that was..."

She stopped not being able to find words to describe the overwhelming feeling that enveloped her.

"Yeah, I know"

Emily didn't have to use words to explain how she felt, because Naomi was feeling the exact same way. She gazed at the now tired redhead her eyelids slowly drooping lower and lower. Naomi pulled the duvet over their entwined bodies. She kissed the head of the now asleep redhead and then slowly fell asleep herself, her dreams consisting of only the small girl next to her.

**Sorry for not updating for a awhile, like I said in the last chapter I found writing this really hard, this was my first ever try at writing a sex scene, I had to use other story's for inspiration but hopefully its good. The next chapter will probably be up in the next few days, its the last one and unfortunately its probably going to be really short.**

**Review Please.**

**JAIvY **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Emily**

The first thing I noticed as I slowly gained consciousness was the feeling of warm arms wrapped around my waist, the second being that I was flush up against another naked body, who was obviously a girl. Opening my eyes, still groggy from sleeping, my vision was assaulted with the sight of a sleeping Naomi. I felt my lips form into a wide smile as I regarded her, god she even looked amazingly beautiful when she was asleep. The sun had started to run into through the windows, slowly creeping throughout the room. I watched as Naomi snuggled a bit more into her pillow and tightened the grip around me effectively pulling me closer to her naked body. I felt myself getting slightly turned on as I felt her naked body press against me. Her movement let a few strands of her hair fall into her face. I reached up and brushed the piece of hair behind her ear, and then slowly and gently so not to wake her I stroked her cheek. I sighed quietly totally content with how things had turned out. However it didn't last long as my mind was soon invaded with negative and apprehensive thoughts. Naomi's attempts to quell my nerves and doubts had worked but only for a short time. I couldn't help but doubt our new found relationship and how we would cope with trying to keep it a secret from the rest of the school for a whole school year. Naomi's mutterings brought me out of my thoughts, I leaned slightly closer trying to decipher what she was saying,

"Ems"

I was only quiet but I heard it distinctively, my heart clenched and my doubt and fears suddenly evaporated, there was nothing that we could get through because I loved this girl. My eyes widened as I heard myself. Love. Do I love her? Can I love her? I'm not even sure they were dating. But as I saw Naomi's nose twitch and her once again pull me closer to me I realised that I could and do love her. With a smile I settled back into her embrace snuggling into her arms hugging her close with my own, smiling as I heard her mutter my name before I fell back asleep.

**Naomi**

I was awoken to the feeling of soft lips pressed against mine. I smiled and kissed her back slowly. I opened my eyes and looked at Emily. She was smiling up at me. The sun lighting up her face as it fell upon her glorious features. I pulled her in closer to my naked body, revelling in the feeling of her skins against mine.

"This is what I want."

Emily's eyes which had been closed now lethargically opened.

"What?"

"This, us, I would be happy if I got to wake up to this, you, everyday."

A small blush crept across her cheeks again.

"Are you ever going to stop blushing when I compliment you?"

She blushed even harder and ducked her head. I pulled it back up and kissed her deeply. Her hand threaded its way through my hair and pulled me deeper into the kiss. We stayed like this for a moment or two before we both broke away for air. I pushed some hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face.

"Ems"

"Umm"

"I think I Love You"

**Emily**

My eyes widened as I heard the words leave her lips. I was gobsmacked; she started to get nervous by my obvious lack of communication.

"I'm pretty sure I love you Ems and I know we've only gone on one date and haven't even started our relatio..."

I cut her off my crushing my lips onto hers. I pull back and leaning our foreheads together.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too"

Naomi grinned widely before kissing me again, I don't know when it had happened but a part of me realised that I had always felt more than friendship for Naomi. We had stopped kissing now and had settled to cuddling each other, my head cradled in the crook of her neck.

"We've got school today"

Naomi stated. I laughed out loud; tipping my head I caught her eyes.

"If that's your idea of getting me in the mood, I may have to rethink my previous conviction."

She gasped in horror before she slapped me lightly on the arm.

"Cheeky"

I smiled again, amazed still by how happy the girl next to me could make me.

"But seriously, school"

The room tensed and my smiled slipped from my face.

"Yeah, school what about it?"

Naomi chuckled

"Nothing really just wanted to make sure that we are still agreed on the, keep it a secret plan."

I pushed myself of her and moved my body up the bed so I could look her straight in the eyes."

"Look, I'm sorry Naoms but I still don't want Katie or my family to find out, you know how they are, if they found out about us then they'd probably ban me from seeing you, ok, and I couldn't do that."

Naomi's eyes softened slightly as she pulled me into her, she wrapped her arms around my back and gently ran her hands up and down.

"I understand that Ems, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

I nodded

"We both know they'll mess this up"

Naomi nods in agreement still stroking my back gently trying to calm me down. I wrapped my own arms around her waist and pressed my body against hers. I heard her let out a small gasp and I smiled happy again that I could make her feel as good as I do right at this moment. We stayed together for a couple of moment before Naomi's alarm clock rang out through the room. I felt Naomi jump slightly before she unwrapped herself from my body and slammed her palm down onto the snooze button. She then returned to me, her hands running down my body and cupping my bum. I chuckled.

"Naoms we have to get up, we don't have time"

She shook her head in refusal before leaning over and kissing me, her tongue slipped into my mouth and I let out a helpless moan as I tasted her. We broke the kiss slowly. I took my chance and rolled out of bed standing up at the side of the bed. Naomi groaned in frustration and tried to grab me with her hand.

"Emily, get back in the bed"

I giggled shaking my head as I slowly pulled my shirt over my head and backed away from her outstretched hands.

"Nope, I'm going to have a shower"

Naomi's hand slumped back down onto the bed. Her head popped out from underneath the cover glaring at me playfully. Her face scrunched up as she saw that I was backing away from her.

"Emily, stop it and get back into this bed, you tease"

I laughed as I shook my head once again in a firm no,

"I'm going in the shower"

Naomi gave up and laid back on the bed in defeat.

"Yeah, ok, I'll go in after you"

I shrugged.

"Who said anything about showering alone?"

Naomi's body shot up in the bed, she eyed me as I opened the bedroom door and looked back at her. We both smiled at each other, happy to have finally found that special someone.

**That's it, the end of my first ever fanfic. This was only meant to be a one-shot but it sort of grew and grew and it ended up as this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or/and alerted the story, special thanks to LoveGossipGirl and Lumagoo1015 thanks guys. Still debating whether or not to carry this on as a sequel, let me know what you think. This chapter was actually much much shorter as I pointed out before, but I though I might as well try to make it a bit longer since it's the last one, which I managed to do, so, Yay.**

**JAIvY**


End file.
